Turn Back Time
by Gentle Yuki
Summary: Ultimate Fujicest fic. Yumiko x Syusuke x Yuuta x Yumiko. That's all that needs to be said.


This is my...second time writing Fujicest...and... my first time throwing Yumiko into the mix. oo;

Title: Turn Back Time  
Date: 04-27-06  
Pairing: Yumiko x Syusuke x Yuuta x Yumiko  
Disclaimer: Yep. Don't own them. Wish I did...but nope.  
Rating: PG? There's nothing much worse than siblings kissing in this... I'm not good with ratings.

Hands slowly raised into the long curls of soft brown hair, chests pressing against one another, both soft sounds carrying like a gentle wave crashing on the sand. Peaceful, calm, perfect. It seemed so natural, yet what could be less.

Syusuke pulled back, his breath being more labored than he would have liked, though he never would have voiced his discomfort in the way his body was reacting. He wanted time to think about this all. He needed it. There didn't seem like there was time.

They were alone. He moved a hand to her chest, he felt the small silver cross placed about her neck. Certainly he would turn black. Blue eyes opened to try and find the dark grey eyes of the woman in front of him. His hands raised to her face in his search, eyes narrowing in the pale light to try and see better. She was smiling.  
The soft, bitter-sweet smile. So much like his own yet so very different. She leant forward, capturing his lips again with her own, lips parting to invite him to take control, her hands slowly snaking their way up to his shirt. She winced, a button broke. His school shirt too.

This seemed to snap him back even as her body and mind captivated him in a way that he hadn't thought possible. He loved her. His fingers combed out of her hair before he pushed himself back, over the sheets, his breath still coming at a rate which he hated.

He shook his head, her smile having completely left. He pushed off the bed, shirt just left undone. They were home alone. She made sure of that before the soft little confession came. The offering of more than he could ever dare to ask of her. He couldn't take from her.

Once safe within the confines of his room, he finally breathed, blue eyes searching the room.

-

He sat on the bed, cheerfully smiling, legs tucked up and crossed infront of himself as his red haired friend chatted him up about his partner and his own performance on the street courts that he knew deep down that he would never go to. He would never be able to bring himself to do something like that. Not unless Yuuta wanted him to.

He blinked, head turning down faintly, moving a finger over the covers in small circles, letting his thoughts reflect on the night before with his sister. Had it really happened? The soft words, the gentle caress of her feminine hands. He turned his head, eyes staring at his shirt, eyeing the missing button. Proof.

He sighed and said his goodbyes, claiming it off as time to eat before moving the phone aside and just laying down on his bed. Love. Was it actually true? She was older, but he was mature for his age. It certainly seemed true.

He deserved love, right...? Not many people didn't. Thinking back, he should have let himself be loved, to love her, even if it was for one night. Perhaps that would have been all they would have needed. He could have stayed with her.

-

Syusuke knew, his brother knew. They it was often that they wouldn't dare say it. He pressed a small kiss to his brother's cheeks, smiling confidently in the small blush the simplest action provided. He gave a soft purr, tilting his brother's head towards his own and giving a chaste kiss.

They both knew it was wrong, yet it was so true that neither could really bring themselves to protest. Yuuta had the upper hand on that aspect. One of the few he actually did have.

Syusuke slowly moved his hand to his brother's thigh, sliding it up gingerly and then down between the other boy's legs, giving a low murr, azure meeting silver.

Yuuta took in a deep breath before slowly leaning forward, eyes sliding closed as his lips made contact, his hands reaching up to his brother's chest before stopping themselves from touching too much, just resting over the fabric.

To say Syusuke loved Yuuta's visits was an understatement, though this time, his actions weren't fruitless. The poison apple had appeared, and what could he make of such a fruit. Surely it would kill them both if they dared to take it.

His conscience would never let him do something like that. He lifted his hands, pushing back on his brother's chest before shaking his head, blue eyes closing. It wasn't hard to see that Yuuta wasn't acting for himself.

Even through his hesitant ways which could easily be explained off, Syusuke knew. His brother didn't want this... only companionship. For the relationship with his older brother to be fixed. He wanted them to be able to be happy together again. That was really all. If he had to give into his brother's advances, maybe that would solve it. Syusuke would take him seriously and things would be back to normal.

Yuuta felt stunned. Was his brother only teasing him with the little touches? The kisses? The declaration of loving him forever?

Syusuke merely smiled, grabbing his cell phone before exiting the house, head bowed faintly. His parents would certainly shun him. Not only was he in love with his sibling. He was also very in love with another boy.

Yumiko frowned, seeing her brother leave. That was just not normal. Syusuke had Yuuta home for the weekend...and he was leaving. She stood, excused herself from her parents and wandered into her brother's room with a small knock.

The sight she was met with nearly sent her away before her brother looked up, looking like a deer caught in headlights before furiously rubbing at his eyes, giving a low grunt. She forced a smile, walking over to the bed and moving her arms around her brother, who stiffened and blushed before seeming to melt into her arms, his own coming up around her.

He leaned back just faintly, watching her a moment. She saw it coming. Clearly as the light of day what Yuuta would do. Though, she felt powerless to stop it. She heard the soft confession spoken. She felt as if no reply could ever make this right. She closed her eyes as he leaned in, offering a small kiss.

She wanted to cry. In fact, she did. Yuuta tried as hard as he could to stop her, though, his efforts were in vain. She shook her head, and tried to explain. She never would have imagined it would be so hard to spill the words for a second time.

Yuuta merely nodded, leaning in to kiss her eyes before getting up off the bed. He tried to make himself look like he understood, but as was with every Fuji family member. They could lie to the world with their smiles, but never each other.

-

The next day, Yuuta was gone, back in his dorm, painfully regretting kissing his sister. Painfully regretting what was said. Painfully regretting not reaching for his brother when he moved to leave.

He was old enough to make his own choices. He knew that it wouldn't ruin his life. He could have explained it. Certainly. Aniki would have stayed... and Nee-chan wouldn't have had to endure what she did.

He stared over at the mumbling boy. Shinya. Why he didn't put another chair in his room so that him and Atsushi could sit at the desk and do their work was beyond him. It didn't really matter, though. Yuuta's thoughts were too inthralled with his family for a moment.

If only it was Atsushi sitting at his desk instead of Shinya. The world was never perfect, though.

He knew he should have stopped Syusuke. It would be a long time, if ever, that someone would love him as much and in the way that his brother did... possibly still does. He couldn't dare test his theory. The teasing would fall back to innocent. Little things. He could have been happy. He knew it. It would take some getting used to the idea...but he could have.

If only time could be turned back.


End file.
